Bathing spas currently enjoy widespread popularity. These units are both therapeutic and relaxing. Recently, various portable spas have been introduced. These spas may be assembled and used in locations having limited space, such as apartments, lanais, porches, etc. A particularly convenient portable spa unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,852. This product features a durable, rugged construction but is lightweight and relatively easy to transport, store and assemble. As a result, busy individuals find it particularly convenient to use.
Despite recent improvements, portable spa units still exhibit a number of features that limit their convenience. Assembly and disassembly is usually a fairly complicated procedure. For example, the spa disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,852 employs an internal tubular framework. Although this structure significantly enhances the strength of the unit and also provides a very unique and convenient water circulation system, the tubular framework complicates assembly, disassembly, transportation and storage of the product. The tubular components and connectors are fairly bulky and require considerable storage space. Fitting the pieces together requires time and patience. Other available portable spa units are even more complicated. As a result, moving, assembling and storing these spas is even more inconvenient.